palsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peder
I was never going to live forever. The only thing that seems to be immortal is hope. Hold on to that. Not me. ''-Peder's last words Peder is a loyal friend. He will never let you down and never gives up. He is also level-headed and logical. While he loves to prank other Pals on occasion with his sister Penny, Peder would not hurt a fly. He was the first of the babies to be reunited with family members, with Pal taking care of him. Because of this, Peder has come to like many of the same things as his big 'bwubah'. Biography 'History' Peder was the fourth of Mother's children, only a minute older than his twin sister Penny. Most of his early life was spent wailing and crying, with the three oldest children taking care of him and complaining about it. Peder only calmed down when his sister was around, and the two could often be found playing together. Peder and Penny mostly stayed away from their other four siblings, and as such they did not try to stay together when their family was split apart. Peder spent some time wandering the woods with his sister until they were separated when Penny was frightened and ran off. Peder tried his best to find his sister, but to no avail. After about a month of foraging and hiding, Peder was discovered by a search party, a part of the Palville Formation District. No one on the team could identify him in his starved and filthy condition, so he was placed in the predecessor of the Palville orphanage, which was nothing more than a few tents, under the protection of the young Snip and Spunky. 'Great War and Beyond' About halfway through The Great War, Peder was rescued from the orphanage by his brother Pal, who brought him back to his home. Pal, who had not seen the baby for quite some time, was unsure about how to take care of Peder. He enlisted the help of Red Bear, who had experience with his own children, and Palina. As his family slowly reformed, Peder learned to speak some basic words, and, when his sister was found, started a secret society known as the S.O.B.S. with the help of their friend, Blake Sharky. Peder also took part in several key battles in the ongoing war with Cranty, but somehow almost always escaped injury. As the war started to come to a close, Peder's actions started quieting down, with no battles and very little S.O.B.S. activity. He was killed during an expedition with Pal, Palina, and Penny. After the group located some Kanoka Disks, they were assaulted by some jealous Pals. Peder and Pal were able to take cover, but he made the mistake of going out in the open. Peder was shot in the leg and later died from his wounds in the arms of Pal and Red. Before he died, however, he started Red and Pal on the Kanoka Quest to protect and serve, never for revenge. Notes *Peder's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Class 2 Characters Category:Dead